482d Fighter Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Wing |role= Fighter |size= 1,600 personnel |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Homestead Air Reserve Base, Florida |equipment= "FM" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= DUC AFOUA |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=482d Fighter Wing emblem |aircraft_fighter= F-16C Fighting Falcon }} The 482d Fighter Wing (482 FW) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Tenth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Homestead Air Reserve Base, Florida. If mobilized, the Wing is gained by the Air Combat Command. Mission The 482d Fighter Wing (482 FW), Air Force Reserve Command (AFRC), maintains and operates Homestead Air Reserve Base, located near the southern end of the Florida peninsula, about 25 miles south of Miami. It is a fully combat-ready unit capable of providing F-16C and F-16D multi-purpose fighter aircraft, along with mission ready pilots and support personnel, for short-notice worldwide deployment. The wing has approximately 1,600 members, including more than 1,200 reservists, of which 260 are full-time reservists, in addition to 325 full-time civilians.http://www.homestead.afrc.af.mil/library/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=3399 In addition to its flying mission, the 482 FW also provides the Department of Defense with an efficient, cost effective air base, with ready access to a strategic staging location on the rim of the Caribbean Basin, to support contingency and training operations associated with both the United States Northern Command (USNORTHCOM) and United States Southern Command (USSOUTHCOM) areas of responsibility. Units 414th Fighter Group (414 FG) *307th Fighter Squadron (307 FS) *414th Maintenance Squadron (414 MXS) 482d Operations Group (482 OG) *93d Fighter Squadron (93 FS) *482d Operations Support Squadron (49 OSS) 482d Mission Support Group (482 MSG) *482d Civil Engineering Squadron (482 CES) *482d Communications Squadron (482 CS) *482d Contracting Squadron (482 CONS) *482d Logistics Readiness Squadron (482 LRS) *482d Mission Support Squadron (482 MSS) *482d Security Forces Squadron (482 SFS) *482d Services Squadron (482 SVF) 482d Maintenance Group (482 MXG) *482d Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (482 AMXS) *482d Maintenance Operations Squadron (482 MOS) *482d Maintenance Squadron (482 MXS) 482d Medical Squadron (482 MDS) History : For additional history and lineage, see 482d Operations Group The wing stood up and trained as a troop carrier wing from, June–December 1952; and as a fighter-bomber wing flying various fighter and trainer aircraft, May 1955-November 1957 and received brief training in C-119 aircraft during October 1957. The 482d was then inactivated. It was reactivated and replaced the 915th Tactical Fighter Group in April 1981 and trained to maintain tactical fighter combat readiness. The wing controlled two like-equipped tactical fighter groups at Bergstrom Air Force Base, Texas (1981–1982) and Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio (1982–1994). Following massive damage caused to Homestead Air Force Base by Hurricane Andrew in August 1992, the wing's flying operations were conducted from Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, September–December 1992 and from MacDill Air Force Base, Florida, February 1993- March 1994. The 482d became host wing at Homestead on 1 April and provided weapons training support for air force units beginning in October 1994. From 1997, the 482 FW periodically deployed personnel and aircraft to Turkey to help enforce the no-fly zone over Northern Iraq. Lineage * Established as 482d Troop Carrier Wing, Medium on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 14 June 1952 : Inactivated on 1 December 1952 * Redesignated 482d Fighter-Bomber Wing on 12 April 1955 : Activated in the Reserve on 18 May 1955 : Inactivated on 16 November 1957 * Redesignated 482d Tactical Fighter Wing on 25 February 1981 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 April 1981 : Redesignated 482d Fighter Wing on 1 February 1992 Assignments * Fourteenth Air Force, 14 June – 1 December 1952; 18 May 1955 – 16 November 1957 * Tenth Air Force, 1 April 1981–present Components ' Group' * 482d Troop Carrier (later, 482 Fighter-Bomber; 482 Operations) Group: 14 June – 1 December 1952; 18 May 1955 – 16 November 1957; 1 August 1992–present * 906th Tactical Fighter Group: 1 July 1982 – 30 September 1994 * 924th Tactical Fighter Group: 1 July 1981 – 1 October 1982. Squadrons * 93rd Fighter Squadron: 1 April 1981 – 1 August 1992. Stations * Miami International Airport, Florida, 14 June – 1 December 1952 * Dobbins AFB, Georgia, 18 May 1955 - November 1957 * Homestead AFB (later, Homestead ARB), Florida, 1 April 1981–present : Temporarily assigned to: Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio, September–December 1992 : Temporarily assigned to MacDill AFB, Florida, February 1993-March 1994 Aircraft * C-46, 1952 * F-80, 1955 * F-84, 1955–1957 * T-28, 1955–1957 * T-33, 1955–1957 * F-86, 1957 * C-119, 1957 * F-4, 1981–1989 * F-16, 1989–present References External links * 482d Fighter Wing USAF factsheet * Homestead Air Reserve Base Home Page Category:Military units and formations in Florida 0482